the_dragon_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dain
Dain is a senior student at the Academy. In the previous year he ran into many hard times trying to connect to the various races, whether he scares them or upsets them, he was just never able to truly connect with everyone. However one of the students that Dain considers himself to be the closest to, is his friend Tatsuke. Tatsuke, surprisingly enough, is a human boy. What makes the friendship odd is the fact that Dain happens to be a vampire. What is a Vampire? The first vampire was a person who had made a pact with the devil, selling his soul to him, in exchange for nearly eternal life at the cost of sucking the blood of an innocent being, and often killing them. The details of a vampire are shrouded in lies made by man kind, however the truth is that the first vampire, often called Primo, was a man named Cain. There are two ways to become a vampire. By being born of the original blood of Cain, or through a process of which a vampire would suck your blood, and you in turn would suck its. This, however, is a very dangerous method and more often than not causes the human to die because its body rejects the vampire blood. Vampires have an array of powers. These include the commonly increased strength, stamina, and life span. However some less known powers include, human magic and blood control. Blood control is the process of making ghouls, or puppets for a vampire. A true ghoul is created by sucking the blood of a human until they die. The other creature, often referred to as a weaker vampire is actually a stronger ghoul, this creature keeps its mental and emotional functions, but are forced to obey the vampire when commanded. This creature is created by sucking the blood of human, but not killing it. This is also the only ghoul that can be made into a vampire. A true vampire has cold skin and fangs and when angered their eyes go a very bloodshot red color. It can go out into normal daylight and they are way harder to kill than ghouls. The only ways to kill a vampire are decapitation, or to burn it with fire. Age: 21 Race: Vampire - Human''' ' '''Appearance:' Dain has dark black hair that falls down over his shoulders with his bangs falling past his eyes. Dain also has blackish brown eyes with a slight red hue that change to a deep blood red when angered. Dain's fangs are long, and there is no sort of surprise with that considering the fact that he is a pure bred vampire born from Cain's blood. He tends to wear either a black long coat or his favorite, the same coat in red. Underneath Dain's coat he wears a skin tight shirt, generally a dark color like black or brown or red. He has a black pair of jeans that he wears as pants and a pair of black military style steel toe boots. Dain stands at about 6.2" with a runner's body. Personality: Dain's personality is an odd one. Although he is a vampire, Dain is very sociable. He enjoys the bars and clubs, and loves to chit chat with those of all races. Because of this, though he prefers the night, Dain will do anything he can to be out in the day since more people are awake at the time. Talents: Dain has a couple powers, though his strength is based on the amount of souls or life force he has devoured, normally in the form of blood. One of these is the ability to morph into a black demonic dog covered in vampiric eyes. He is also not affected by being staked in the chest. Likes: Blood; the night; others, mainly people; and the rain Dislikes: people who are to serious